The Barrier
by DarkDemonTwins
Summary: Naruto Crescent Moon xover. The Barrier between the Naruto world and the other worlds is thinning, and the characters from Crescent Moon a really good Manga have been transported there. Pairings may be strange!  NaruxHaku, SasuxSaku, NozoxMahi.


**Rei: HI! I'M HYPER!**

**Chase: She is almost always like this when she starts a new story and/or STEALS MY JUMBO PIXIE STICKS!**

**Rei: I HAVEN'T DONE THAT IN FOREVER!**

**Chase: You did it last week (Narrows eyes)**

**Rei: Well… that was only because you stole my big bag of barbeque chips. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOT!**

**Chase: With the 2 dollars I left on the table.**

Key:

"Normal speech."

'_Normal thought._'

"**Demon/Boss/strong summon speaking.**"

'_**Inner Sakura.**_'

'_**Demon/Boss/strong summon thinking.**_'

"Demon form/Monster form speech."

'_Demon form/Monster form thought._'

* * *

They could sense it. Every chuunin level ninja and above in the village knew something was happening, when they felt the pulsations, they knew something had to be wrong with the barrier between their world and others.

* * *

Nozomu crept into Mahiru's room at night, and shook her awake. "Wake up." He said softly, "It's time."

They had been planning this steal for a while, and they were ready for it.

The steal went through well, even though they almost got caught, the only problem was that they were the right next to the place where the barrier was the weakest.

* * *

The four members of the lunar race, and the descendent of the princess, fell on the ground none to gracefully. They looked around, and Akira said, "Where are we?"

Misoka took his own look around and replied, "I have no idea."

Mahiru said, "Crap! I dropped the teardrop of the moon!" Everyone groaned.

"Mahiru," Mitsuru criticized, "You're an idiot." Mahiru looked away, feeling bad, but Nozomu had a fierce look in his eyes.

"_You_ try holding onto a teardrop while being pulled across dimensions!" He yelled accusingly.

Mahiru looked around for the teardrop, and found it in front of a grave marker. However, at the time, she did not know it was a grave marker. The descendent of the princess picked up the teardrop, but when she did, it started to glow. She didn't know what was happening, and a hand shot from what they know knew was a grave. Mahiru shrieked, and ran behind Nozomu, trembling.

Misoka stepped forward tentatively, as the body inside the grave slowly came out. The fox demon gave the others a sign to stand down, and waited for the woman inside to come out.

Once the strange being was fully emerged, Mitsuru shouted at it, "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Haku. And I mean no you no harm."

They looked at each other, trying to decide whether or not to believe Haku. After a while, Mahiru stepped forward, hesitant but trusting. "I'm Mahiru Sharaishi."

"I am Misoka."

Akira stepped forward as well, "Hi!" His ears and tail popped out, "My name's Aki-"

Nozomu interrupted him and Akira's ears flopped down, "I'm Nozomu, nice to meet you." He stuck his hand out to shake hers. Haku shook his hand.

Then Akira decided that if Mitsuru wasn't going to introduce himself he would for him "and mister grumpy over their is Misturu but I wouldn't recommend shaking his hand, and before I was so rudely interrupted my name is Akira."

Haku looked curiously at Akira, "I do not mean to offend, but why do you have ears and a tail?"

Akira glanced at Misoka before answering, "I'm a werewolf."

Haku opened her mouth to say something, "I should be freaked out, but frankly, I'm not. Are all of you monsters?"

Akira nodded eagerly, "Nozomu's a vampire, Misoka's a fox, Mitsuru's a tengu or bat, and Mahiru is the descendent of our princess."

"Which means that she has the power to enhance our powers," Misoka added. There was a moment of awkward silence, until Mitsuru broke it.

"How the hell do we get back?"

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were training, they had recently returned from the Land of Waves, and were ready to relax after that mission, but of course, Kakashi had other plans for them.

"I got another mission for you guys," he said, as he arrived late, again, to the training spot.

Sasuke groaned, and Naruto asked, "What is it?"

"One of our ninja's spotted strange people near Haku's grave. They want you to get there and find out who they are."

Sakura asked, hesitantly, "What rank is it?"

"B."

Everyone looked shocked. "But we're only genin! Why are we going on a B-rank mission?" Sakura asked.

"You've been on a C turned A-ranked mission already, plus, this mission involves us because Haku was killed on our mission… And I might have gotten caught going through the Hokage's Icha Icha collection… Well. Pack up your bags and we'll meet at the gates tomorrow." With that, Kakashi shunshined away.

* * *

The next day, Sakura ran to the gates of the village, she saw Sasuke standing alone.

'_**Alright! Sasuke's all alone, now's your chance!**_' Inner Sakura yelled. Sakura walked over to Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, "Are you ready for-"

Sasuke turned to face her, "Sakura, you're still annoying."

The pink-haired kunoichi felt her heart breaking again as he said that, and went to stand farther away. Silently, she made a decision. If Sasuke wasn't going to like her, then she wasn't going to pay any attention to Sasuke.

* * *

**Rei: So how was it?**

**Chase: I think she's nervous cause she wrote more of it then I did.**

**Rei: I wrote most of it.**

**Chase: What? I was distracted**

**Rei: By that stupid game.**

**Chase: It was a good game and you were to!**

**Rei: Yeah, but I still managed to write. (sticks out tongue)**

**Chase: I was also sanding sticks. Don't ask.**

**Rei: Yeah, it's a very strange reason. Just kidding.**

**Chase: review so me and Rei wont go n a fiery rampage! OF DOOM!**

**Rei: He went into crazy mode there… but so did I... kinda... not really  
**

**Later,**

**DDT**


End file.
